Telepaths
by Zerin Empress
Summary: Fillmore and Ingrid are in over there heads when a family of telepaths operate a crime rid.
1. Remembering

This is a story of betray and distention Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore  
  
~*~  
  
Act 1  
  
Ingrid's POV  
  
Fillmore and I walk down the sidewalk. We just shut down an operation formed by the new Queen of Thieves. The Queen of Thieves, or Mia as teachers call her, is the sister of the Kings of Thieves so she has no choice but to obey them. Fillmore not talking, he seams to be in a world of his own.  
  
Fillmore's POV  
  
Mia and I did a few crimes together back in my past but she was always willing to take the blame when we busted, the reason behind that is that her father was on the board so she always treated differently. She was the reason that I was never suspended or expelled. When I whet clean she came too. The reason, I think, she when back is that the patrol wouldn't expect her as one of there own. They had to let her join because of her stance and skills, she was a marshal arts empress, but they would never treat her as on of their own. She left the day Cody came in, they where so nice to him after just meeting him that she knew she would never have that. The next day her desk was empted.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Cody walked in ,escorted by a few cheerleaders. Mia sorted, continued to flip trough her magazine at her desk as everyone got up to greet him. I ask her if she was going to meet the newest member. She replied in continuing to read and listen to her headset. I could tell she was upset but didn't think much of it.  
  
The next day I can in early to fill the report on the last case Mia and I shut down. I didn't notice her usually artsy desk cleared of everything but her sash and badge till I looked to our computer, it was on even thought I turned it off the night before. There I saw a new file titled "Gone", Mia always had an odd way of titling things, she always said it was her code, I let it stay that way, it was easier to tell who's file was who's, I open it there where 3 things in the file they were named "Mia's last case", "Letter of Resigning", and "Bye My Dear Friend". The first one was the report on our last case. The next was her formal resigning from the force. The last was this:  
  
Dear Officer Fillmore,  
  
I'm resigning from the force for the simple reason that they I do not wish to be in another place that I don't belong. I do not wish to make you feel guilty on my departure it was not your fault. You couldn't make them except me. Yesterday, when you saw me reading, you knew not to question me on my choice not to greet Cody. I hope you will have the same sense to not analyze my choice to go back to reclaim my throne as Queen of Thieves. Perhaps you will get the chance repay me by save me from the force sometime. If you wish to speak to me, ditch your sash and meet me on the park bench at 4:30 this afternoon. This will simple be to say our good- byes, I have made my decision, Fillmore.  
  
-Mia, Queen of Thieves  
  
I printed her letter of resigning which was simply this:  
  
I, Mia Lana, resign from the safety patrol force for untold reasons.  
  
I left her badge, sash, letter and report on Carlo's desk. I walked to the cafeteria and bought myself a drink. I sat down at the table me and Mi usually ate together at. Cody came over and asks what was up with Mia the other day. I didn't want to face the facts until it was necessary .I told him she wasn't a too friendly person. He bought it and left me to my drink.  
  
I didn't pay much attention that day in school. I was just worrying about the good-byes.  
  
At the park Mia was in the old get-up that she used to where during her days of crime, a simple black getup ;black capris, combat boots and a black top with lots of silver, stone jewelry. She came alone to a bench, a strange act for a Queen. I mocked her as I tried to lighted the mood: What no guards, you royal highness.  
  
Mia, stands up and looks into my eyes, hers were brimming with tears, she states, in a meaningful way: I'm sorry, Fillmore.  
  
I was confused: What are you talking about?  
  
Mia turns around to show me her hands they were tied behind her back.  
  
Mia yelled exasperatedly: Run, my friend!  
  
It was a trap. I ran the entrance of the park. I turn back to see one of Mia's brothers' goon pin her to a tree and start yelling at her. The other looked right to where I was standing, continues to look for me. I had no idea why he couldn't see me. Mia got the guard's attention away from her by yelling to the other end of the park: Run, Fillmore. Surprisingly they ran in that direction. One of Mia's brother, Chad ,I think, stepped out of a bush and screeched: 'Don't believe her mind tricks! He's over there'. He pointed to the exact place I was. I have no idea what happen after that ,only that I could hear Mia being tortured.  
  
The next day, I when in early, again. I walked trough the cafeteria, thought practically deserted, was still loud, I saw Mia sitting at our table. Her black hair coved most her face I sat down next to her and asked what happened yesterday she replied in an I-want-to-avoid-this-subject: "Nothing, just some family matters." She rubs her arm gingerly, their cover with burses. "I just want to know what's up, Mi": I stated Mia stood up and walked away she whispered "Help me, my friend". Her brothers came and started to walk behind her. They glared back to me then followed her out the door.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
I got E-mails from her every now and then, but I never saw her when she wasn't with crowd of her brother's goon. She never smiled after she left the force. I moved on but never forgot her. I found myself subconsciously looking for her at our old table, I never saw here after that day. Three days ago I got an email. It readied:  
  
Fillmore, I sit at my chair writing the confession to the crime I will "commit" tomorrow. Stop me at all costs, my friend. -Mia out  
  
This took the cake as odd things Mia wrote. I didn't think much of it.  
  
Ingrid, interrupting my train of thought, in a worried voice: You ok, Fillmore  
  
I stated this in a trance like voice that was so unlike mine own: She didn't really frame us, she was framed too, but by whom and why?  
  
Ingrid, confused: Fillmore, what are you talking about? She gave her self up, she wrote a confession and signed it, even thought she had the perfect alibi.  
  
I was stunned I question: What are you talking about?  
  
Ingrid: The days the crimes were committed the Telepath club met. They have a sign-in book she was their ever day they met.  
  
I stop walking: We have a telepath club, and how do you know that.  
  
Ingrid ,in a joking tone: Do you really want to know.  
  
I let out a small laugh: Point take. A few days ago I got a letter from her it was weird she knew she was going to be framed. She told me to stop her. I didn't get it.  
  
Ingrid: You know, that theirs a type of telepath that allows the controller to controls other telepaths.  
  
Fillmore: You think...  
  
Ingrid, she finishing my statement: That's what her they do to control her?!?  
  
I: It could be. She was able to fool her brothers' goons it was a mirage like deal.  
  
Ingrid in a trance like voice: Mind-bender. Her powers can make non- telepaths believe anything.  
  
Me: Can she fight her brothers' control?!?  
  
Ingrid: If she has hope or a reason. That's properly why she was able to write to you and join the force but what can we do about it telepath it't a thing we know nothing on.  
  
Me: Who's in the telepath club with Mia? They could help her? 


	2. Fate

I don't own Fillmore (the one this morning rocked)  
  
~*~  
  
I sit at my desk, writing a letter to Fillmore. My brothers' were losing their control over me they knew it. They're strengthened there powers by using a special power crystal. I can't fright it. I'm nothing more then a puppet in their show. Now I have to take things in to my own hands. They will go down. I will get control. My priority now is to keep Stacie, my little sister's, powers hidden. Then Chad can't control her and reek havoc with her powers, she can levitate things, Lance, my second older brother, is anti-Chad but he has to act like he's on Chad's side or he will become a puppet, too. The only reason I was able to join the safety patrol is I got a silver band to place on my head it allowed me to make a barrier around my mind it worked for some time then the wall I built around my self started to loose its touch. I loosed control of my self. Chad made me write the letters. As soon as I lost control I couldn't fix it before he got control. This is my fate. I will save my family and my club that's the only thing he has no control over. Mania and Minea, twin telepaths, can create, temporary mind blocks when they are near me. They know my situation but my club doesn't posses enough power to stop Chad. I'm glad that he doesn't have the power to control anyone but me. I was able to worn them about his power so he can't control them. Stacie powers are too weak for her to build her barricade. I was unprepared so he was able to control me as a puppet. This fate will not plague others that's a promise. 


End file.
